Proposal
by DebC75
Summary: Nick proposes to Nat, sequel to Natasha
1. Chapter 1

Proposal   
by Fleurette 

Part I 

Natalie twirled around before the mirror, admiring the way the black dress hugged her body. She hadn't worn it since that night LaCroix had taken "Natasha" dancing. It only seemed fitting that she would wear it tonight. 

Dabbing perfume on her neck, she stepped into a living room full of flowers. The flowers were from Nick. He'd been giving her flowers ever since he brought her back from Montreal. Tons of flowers! He used to send them every day-- both to her home *and* the office. It got so you couldn't tell the morgue from a flower shop! Then he tapered down to sending them just to her house, and finally, they only came once a week instead of every day. 

Natalie remembered when all she ever wanted was for Nick to send her flowers. Now, however, it annoyed her. He was smothering her with romantic overtures that she just didn't want. And *that* annoyed her, too. 

Nothing had been the same since Montreal. While Nick was too busy romancing her to death to notice, Natalie struggled to pacify the warring halves of her heart. At first, she had been both confused and revolted by her desire for LaCroix. Slowly, however, she found herself drawn to him. She listened to the NightCrawler regularly, taping it whenever possibly. She found that the sound of his voice was soothing. At night, she would fantasize that he would come to her and carry her away. And, Of course, there were the memories of the times spent with him as Natasha. Even a simple thing like reading her favorite book brought back sweet memories. 

At the same time, Nat found that her patience had worn thin where Nick was concerned. As if the smothering attempts at romance weren't enough, he constantly spoke rudely of LaCroix and Janette. Nat knew what he was doing... he was trying to convince her that they had been the cause of her disappearance. It was infuriating. 

Oh, she still cared for Nick very much, Nat admitted with a sigh, but could no longer say she was madly in love with him. When he'd called earlier and asked her to meet him at the Raven, she decided it was time to let him go...   
  


* * *

"LaCroix, I need to speak with you," Nick said, cornering LaCroix by the bar. 

"And why is that, Nicholas? So you can once again accuse me of kidnapping Dr. Lambert?" was LaCroix's retort. Like Natalie, he had become sick of hearing Nicholas's rantings. It was good that Janette was not here as well, for she, no doubt, would also bear the lash of Nicholas's tongue. 

Nick sighed, sounding slightly frustrated. "No," he snapped. 

LaCroix gasped in mock-shock. "But... what, then, would bring you here... to speak to *me*?" 

Taking a deep breath, Nick launched into what appeared to be a prepared speech. "I've been doing a lot of thinking over the past few months-- since Nat's disappearance-- and I have come to the conclusion that I just can't live without her any longer. If something were to happen to her, I'd be lost. That's why I've decided to ask Nat to marry me." 

LaCroix studied his irksome son. "You don't appear *mortal* to me, Nicholas, and I do believe it was you who said you could not have a relationship with a mortal unless *you* became one first." As LaCroix expected, Nick silenced, paling slightly. 

"I know what I said... but I also know that I can't live without Nat. Besides... Janette and Robert--" 

"Don't tell me *you* are willing to seek your cure the way Janette found it?" LaCroix mocked. "Aren't you afraid you'll be unable to control yourself?" 

"Yes, LaCroix! I *am* scared, but this time, I am willing to take the chance." 

LaCroix began to turn away now. "Very well, Nicholas," he said, "do what you feel you must. Just don't come to me for help when you fail." 

LaCroix's attention was caught by the sight of a ghost breezing into the Raven. Natasha! His heart cried out as Natalie approached the two vampires. She was wearing the dress she'd worn the night they first made love. She looked stunning. 

"I hope I'm not late," she said as she came to stand before them. She smiled shyly... at LaCroix. If Nick noticed, he didn't show it. He was too busy frowning over something. 

"Of course not, my dear," purred LaCroix. "Nicholas was just informing me of his plans for the evening. I certainly hope you both enjoy yourselves." With that, he excused himself, saying that his show could not wait a moment longer. 

* * *

Instead of going to the sound booth, LaCroix returned to his office where he took a photograph from a desk drawer. It was the missing picture of Natasha and himself-- the only evidence remaining of their brief love affair. 

A tear fell from his eyes as he gazed longingly at the woman in the photograph. Now... most assuredly... she was lost to him forever... 

* * *

Later that night, after dinner and dancing, Natalie and Nick sat together on his leather couch. 

"I don't understand why you wanted to cut our date short tonight, Nat," said Nick, talking mostly to himself since Natalie seemed more interested in the NightCrawler. Nick noticed and offered to turn it off. 

Nat shook her head. "I don't mind it being on. I like listening to his show, actually." 

"You do?" Nick was stunned. 

Absently, Nat nodded again. _I have to tell him now, or it will never be over,_ she told herself. When Nick took her hand gently in his own, she pulled away, confusing him. 

"Is something wrong, Nat?" he asked, genuinely concerned. 

"No," she said. _Oh, Nick... why must you be so sweet?_ she thought, wondering how she could do this without breaking his heart. 

"Oh," said Nick, unaware of the turmoil within Natalie.   
  


Nick fell silent, fingering something in his pocket. Natalie returned her full attention to the NightCrawler. LaCroix was asking his listeners if they had ever fallen in love with the wrong person. 

"Nat..." said Nick, not noticing that she wasn't really listening. "I have something to tell you." He then proceeded to pour his heart out to her, proclaiming his love and his faith that together he could have a normal, mortal life.   
  


_What is he talking about?_ Nat thought when Nick asked her, "Will you, Nat?" There was a scared, uncertainty to his voice that hadn't been there before. 

"Huh?" Nat uttered, looking at him, confused. 

"Will you marry me?" Nick asked again, pressing a diamond ring into her palm. 

Nat stared it for what seemed like forever, the words he'd said finally sinking in. _No!_ Natasha screamed in the back of her mind. She wanted to run.. wanted to throw the ring back at him and flee from the conflicting emotions she was feeling. But she couldn't do that.. not to Nick. They'd been through so much... she owed him more than that. 

Swallowing down the tears that threatened to fall, Nat took Nick's hand, placing the ring in his palm gently. When Nick looked at her with open confusion in his eyes, she said, "I'm so sorry, Nick, but I can't say 'yes' right now." 

Nick looked like he'd just been punched in the stomach. "Why not? Nat, you know I love you. If it's because I'm still a vampire.. I know we can work it out. I'm willing to--" 

"No, Nick, it's not that." His evident pain and disappointment forced the tears from her eyes even though she tried to suppress them. "I just... " Nat choked back the sob that rose in her throat. "Ever since Montreal... since I lost my memory, I've been trying to... make sense of my life. I need time, Nick. Time to myself. Time to think about my life here and what I really want." 

"Time away from me," was Nick's deadpan comment. "Do you still love me, Nat?" he asked suddenly, his eyes full of last hope. 

"I care for you very much, Nick," was Nat's reply. 

"That's not good enough," said Nick. There were tears in his eyes. 

"It's the best I can give you right now. Please, Nick, try to understand." She reached out to wipe away the tears that rolled down his cheeks, but Nick jerked away from her touch. "I think I should go now," said Nat. At the elevator, she turned back one last time. Nick was staring back at her, pain etched on his face. "Good-bye, Nick. I'm sorry."   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Part II 

Natalie walked the deserted streets of Toronto, trying to make sense of what had happened earlier that night. She felt so lost and confused. She couldn't explain any of it-- not the attraction she felt for LaCroix nor the proposal she'd just turned down. 

Natalie was divided. Half of her wanted to run back to Nick, to say she was wrong and beg to be taken back. She knew Nick. He was as familiar to her as Sidney. With him, she could expect, or hope for, years of cozy comfort. 

LaCroix was another story. Although she didn't know him half as well as she knew Nick and what little she did know wasn't very pleasant, a part of her yearned to be with him. The memories she had of his kindness to Natasha... his gentility and generosity... screamed for her to go to him. But what would she be getting herself into? What could she expect? Could she really leave the stable relationship she had with Nick for something unknown and dangerous? 

Her mind told her no. It would be better to go back to Nick. He would take her back in a heart beat. Her heart, ruled for the most part by Natasha, screamed for her to embrace the unknown. _But Nick will take me back, if I--_ Nat argued. _Beg?_ her Natasha half sneered. _I refuse to beg. What are you... chicken?_

In the end, Natalie decided that she had come to far to go back now. She had to confront her feelings for LaCroix. 

* * *

It was near closing time when Natalie arrived at the Raven and the club was deserted. Vachon was clearing things off the stage and LaCroix stood at the bar. They were the only ones there. 

"Good morning, Natalie," LaCroix greeted her without a smile. "I didn't expect to see you here... this late. Under the circumstances, I would have thought you to have been off celebrating with Nicholas." 

"There's nothing to celebrate." 

"Oh?" 

"I turned him down." 

"Why... whatever for?" LaCroix asked. 

Nat took a deep breath. "Because... I... I don't love Nick the way that I love you..." she said at last.   


Vachon dropped the speakers he was carrying and gaped at the two of them in disbelief. "I didn't just hear that... I *did* *not* just hear that," he said in denial. Nat merely nodded. "But... why? I thought you loved Knight?" 

"So did I," was Nat's reply. 

"I trust, Javier, that this little scene will go no further that this room," LaCroix said, his voice low and persuasive. "I would hate to lose someone so talented." 

Nodding, Vachon left as quickly as he could. 

"Now... where were we, my dear?" LaCroix asked of Natalie. 

"Right here, Lucien," she purred, sidling closer to him to kiss his lips. 

LaCroix pulled her against him, letting the kiss deepen until they were both on fire. When the kiss ended, he took her hands gently in his own and led her to a table. After they were both seated, he began to speak. "Is this what you want, my dear, truly?" His voice a soft and low. 

His eyes sought the truth in her own. 

"I... I.." Natalie stammered, unable to give him a confident answer. "I think so," she said at last. 

"You *think* so... but you are not positive?" 

"No... I'm not, " answered Natalie. Much to her inner horror, she began telling him how nightmarish it had been for her since she had regained her memory. "I don't really know what I'm feeling anymore." 

"And yet you can honestly come in here and tell me you love me?" LaCroix asked. When Natalie's eyes dropped to the table, he placed a finger under her chin, raising her eyes to meet his. "You must be honest with me, Natalie... and with yourself. A relationship should not be based on uncertain or vague feelings. You must know what you want." 

"But.. I.. thought you would-- " 

"What? That I would just take you back.. as if the last few months had never happened? My dear, that cannot be," LaCroix told her. He could see her heart breaking. 

"Then... you *don't* love me, after all," she said to him, looking for all the world like the Natasha who had been ashamed of making a scene in his shower. "I thought you did." 

LaCroix sighed. He did have very strong feelings for Natalie Lambert. Every time he saw her, he was reminded of his Natasha. "I *loved* Natasha, Natalie, and I did not relish giving her up. You are not Natasha." 

"But I am! We are the same person!" Nat protested. 

"No, you are not. You may have her memories, but you are not her. Natasha was young and vibrant and so confused. She needed me for guidance... to give her life meaning. You do not. She was a simple person, desiring only attention. You are an enigma to me, Natalie. And..." he took her hand, stroking it gently, "as much as I would love to unravel the mysteries of your complexity, I cannot do so at this time." 

"Do you feel nothing for me, then?" Natalie asked. Inside her, Natasha was crying at what she thought was betrayal. 

"Au contraire, I feel very strongly about you, ma petite. I merely wish for the chance to court you properly. I have no desire for a brief and tawdry dalliance," LaCroix told her. 

As the words he said began to make sense, LaCroix leaned across the table to kiss her. The kiss was nothing like the first one they'd shared that night. There was no fiery passion. Instead, it was languorous and deep, heart-melting and soul-searching. It left her trembling, and when he stood and pulled her into his arms, she could not have moved if she'd wanted to. He held her caressingly for several seconds before letting go at last. 

"Go home, Natalie. I think we both have need of rest," he said, his voice strained with emotion. 

"When will I see you again?" she asked. 

"I will come to you when the time is right."   
  



	3. Chapter 3

Part III 

Several weeks passed and there had been no sign of LaCroix. Natalie was beginning to think he had lied to her. A voice in the back of her head told her that she should have taken her chances with Nick. 

Nick... Nat sighed in frustration as she recalled the changes in Nick since she'd turned down his proposal. It was becoming increasingly difficult for her to work with him now. Oh, some nights it was as if nothing had happened. Nick would act like a perfect gentleman and no one asked questions. Others, however, Nick vacillated between open displays of anger and simply ignoring her outright. This behavior shocked and dismayed Natalie. However, it showed her that she could not expect things to ever be as they once were. No... she could never go back to Nick. Not now. 

Nat wiped away the tear that flowed down her cheek. Had she been crying all this time? She hadn't even realized it. _Oh, what does it matter?_ She thought bitterly as more tears came to her eyes. _He's not going to come for me. He lied to me._ She sat down on the couch, sobbing uncontrollably. 

"Don't cry, my dear," came a soothingly smooth voice form behind her. Natalie lifted her head from her hands to see LaCroix approaching her from the doorway. He was dressed as elegantly as ever in an Armani suit-- black, of course. She thought briefly about how good he looked before wondering how he had gotten there. But then... hadn't Nick made a habit of sneaking up on her? 

"You were crying, my dear," LaCroix said, coming to sit beside her, "and I fear you didn't hear me knocking. So, I let myself in. I hope you aren't offended?" 

Nat shook her head, indicating that it didn't bother her that he was there. "Why are you here?" she asked, both fearing and anticipating the answer. 

LaCroix smiled enigmatically. "I was enjoying my evening promenade when my thoughts strayed to you. I thought it would be delightful if you would join me." He smiled down at her, eliciting a smile from her despite the tears that still ran down her cheeks. "Instead, I find you drowning in tears of salt. Tell me, Natalie, why do you cry?" 

"I ... I thought.... I was never going to see you again," she blurted out, regretting it instantaneously. 

LaCroix's eyebrows raised slightly at her admission. "*Never*?" he inquired. When she nodded her head, LaCroix took her into his arms, holding her gently. "I'm terribly sorry, my dear. I shouldn't have waited so long. I see that now." He kissed her forehead tenderly.   


Natalie had just snuggled into his arms and didn't want to move, when she remembered work. Sitting up and pulling away from him abruptly, she exclaimed, "Oh no! Work! I'm late!" 

She jumped up, rushing to pull on a light jacket and grabbed the files she'd brought home the night before. LaCroix watched her with a bemused look on his face. 

"Do you have time to drive to work, my dear?" he asked when she could not find her car keys. 

Nat looked at him with the most helpless look on her face. "I don't even know where my keys are!" she nearly whined. 

Before she could say more, LaCroix swooped her into his arms. They were in the air before Natalie could protest. And even sooner, they were in Natalie's office.   
  


Nat turned to look at him only after she dropped the files onto her desk and removed her jacket. She didn't quite know what to say. Her legs were wobbly with excitement and she half thought they were going to give way beneath her at any second. Leaning on the desk for support if she needed it, she tried to come up with something to say to LaCroix. She'd never been flying before, and it had all happened so fast that she hadn't actually had time to enjoy it. "Th-thank you," she said at last, hesitantly. "But how will I get home?" 

For the second time that night, LaCroix gave her his most enigmatic smile. He pulled her to him slowly. Gazing down into her eyes, he bent his head to hers. Natalie closed her eyes, waiting breathlessly for the kiss to come. 

It came... a gentle caress, nothing more. "I will be back for you later, my dear," he whispered before disappearing into the night. 


	4. Chapter 4

Part IV 

Just as he had promised, LaCroix returned when her shift ended. This time, however, he drove a sleek black sports car, complete with tinted windows. 

"I take it you're planning to go home after you drop me off," Nat commented when she saw how dark the tinting was from the inside. She settled back in the soft, leather seat and waited for his answer. 

LaCroix gazed at her intently before starting the car. "Actually, despite the strength of the tint, the sun still has a nasty habit of being irritating. I rarely venture out after sunrise unless the sun is safely behind the clouds." 

"Oh," said Nat. She peered out the window at the clear, early morning sky. The sun would be up in another hour or so, and yet, LaCroix had not mentioned where he would spend the day. "Well, you're welcome to have my couch if it gets too late. Nick's done it a thous--" She stopped, unable to continue with her recollection of Nick. 

"Things are not going well between Nicholas and yourself, are they?" LaCroix asked, sounding genuinely concerned. 

"No, they're not." She found herself telling him about the way Nick had been behaving lately. "He was pretty good tonight," she told him. "He acted like we were still best friends. We joked and laughed... but that makes it worse, harder for me to accept his mood swings." 

LaCroix had been listening to every word while he drove. Now they were home, and he got out to open her door-- always the perfect gentleman. "I understand, Natalie. There have been so many times in the past when I thought Nicholas and I were getting over our differences, only to have him crush that hope. Be patient with him, my dear."   
  


Walking her to the door, LaCroix bent to touch her lips lightly with his own. "I would be honored if you would join me this evening for a tour of the city." 

Nat smiled. The way he said it sounded funny, but she knew that he was asking her to join him on his walk. Did he take walks every night? "I'd love to, but I *do* have to work, you know." 

LaCroix returned her smile. "I'll see to it you're not late," he said as he went back to his car.   
  


As she watched him drive away, Natalie found herself wishing he had taken her up on the offer to stay. Suddenly, she felt very tired. Entering the house, she went straight into the bedroom, collapsing on the bed. 

* * *

"The stars are so beautiful," Natalie commented as she walked beside LaCroix. He'd shown up shortly after the sun had slipped beyond the horizon. 

"Indeed they are," LaCroix acknowledged. "Yet, they hold no candle to your own beauty, my dear Natalie." 

Nat felt herself blush at his compliment. After stammering a thank-you, she decided to change the subject. "Do you do this often?" she asked. "I mean... go for walks?" She felt stupid for asking, but LaCroix did not acknowledge her nervousness. 

"Usually, I walk every night before the club opens. I enjoy having some time to myself... to get away from the element that clutters the Raven. To gauge the atmosphere of the city... to reflect upon the night." 

"To hunt," Nat added, the grin on her face completely ruining his philosophical moment. 

"That too," chuckled LaCroix. "However did you guess?" 

"Somehow, you don't strike me as the kind who would drink cows blood." Like Nick, she'd been about to say. 

"Gracious no!" LaCroix replied, his face wrinkling into an expression of disdain. "I prefer my meals fresh, Natalie. Most of us do." 

"Is Nick the only one who... ?" 

"Drinks that horrible stuff?" LaCroix finished her question for her. "He is the only one that I know of." After a pause, he continued, "Natalie, you have no idea how repulsive animal blood is. To compare it to human blood is like comparing grape juice to a fine wine. There *is* no comparison." 

"Oh," said Nat. "So... have you... fed tonight?" Again, she felt uncomfortable. 

LaCroix nodded briefly. "I had a bit of the bottled variety we sell at the Raven. It's not the same as fresh, but it is better than the swill Nicholas is poisoning himself with. 

They both fell silent as they walked. They had begun to circle around and return to Nat's place. 

As they came in sight of her car, LaCroix commented, "I rather enjoyed this evening, my dear." 

"You did?" Nat had thought they were both strained and uncomfortable with each other. 

"Yes, I did. You are interested in my life, and I enjoy talking to you." He helped her into her car. "Until tomorrow night, my dear..." he said, his voice low and seductive. The kiss he planted on her lips was feathery and soft. 

* * *

The days flew by quickly for Natalie... and enjoyably. Well, except for work. At work, she had to deal with Nick, who was becoming increasingly hard to deal with. The rest of time, however, was wonderful. 

She and LaCroix continued to take walks together before work. They'd talk, but no longer about Nick. Usually, LaCroix would entertain her with different historical anecdotes from his long life. She would listen intently to every word, loving the mere sound of his voice. 

Just lately, however, she'd begun to feel as if she needed more from him. Talking and an occasional kiss was just not what she had been expecting. Her memories of the brief affair he'd had with Natasha told her that LaCroix was capable of so much more than what he was giving her. And yet... she was also afraid of advancing their relationship beyond the form of courtship he'd chosen. 

Also, it seemed to her that LaCroix was content with the way their relationship was going. Naturally, it would be stupid to try and push him. 

The best thing to do, Natalie finally decided, was to just sit back and see where this would take her... 


	5. Chapter 5

Part V 

LaCroix and Natalie sat on the grass under the shadow of a large oak tree. They'd walked further that evening than they had on their previous outings. The park was nearly deserted, and even if it hadn't been, they were safely concealed in the shadows. No one would have seen them-- if, that is, there'd been anything to see. 

They'd been talking about Ancient Rome... the art and music. LaCroix was his usual fount of wisdom, although tonight he didn't seem to *want* to divulge much of that wisdom. Nat felt as if she was pulling teeth. It reminded her a lot of Nick... all the times he'd refused to tell her something that had been painful to him. 

LaCroix stopped talking suddenly. "It's getting late for you, my dear. We should be going back for your car now." Seeing the look of disappointment in her eyes, he amended, "Unless, of course, you'd like me to take you into work. We're not far from the Raven... I could get the car?" He suggested. 

Nat nodded in acceptance. "I'd like that," she said as they both stood and began walking to the Raven. 

Back at the Raven, LaCroix held open the car door for her. Before Natalie could slip onto the soft, leather seat, however, he embraced her, kissing tenderly. When he released he, he asked her to dinner... to celebrate. 

"Celebrate what?" Nat asked, wondering what he was talking about. 

"Why... don't you know? It must have slipped you mind. Tonight, my dear, is the anniversary of your... " he paused, trying to phrase this next part right. "... decision to leave Nicholas... and the night you declared your feelings for me." 

So it was. Nat had been trying so hard to forget about that night-- the night she'd broken Nick's heart-- that she hadn't realized it had been a month ago. 

She accepted his invitation to dinner. 

When he dropped her off, he kissed her again before letting her leave the sports car. "Natalie..." he said, " I know I shouldn't, but I feel very strongly for you. You are a very special woman." 

Although he hadn't said he loved her, his words left Natalie feeling as if she were floating. 

* * *

When Nat entered the precinct people stopped to stare at her. At first, she couldn't figure out why. It was Tracy who made the only verbal observation. 

"Wow!" Tracy exclaimed as Nat came to stand beside her. "Gosh, Nat! You're going to have to tell me all about him." 

"Him? Tracy, what are you talking about?" Nat asked confusedly. 

Nick, who had been glowering at his desk the whole time, looked up now, turning intensely jealous eyes in the direction of his partner and the ME. He said nothing, but if looks could kill, Nat wondered which of them would be dead. 

Oblivious to any otherwise noticeable discomfort, Tracy went on. "Well, it's obvious you've got guy stashed away somewhere! You're *glowing,* Nat. You just can't hide it." 

Nat was astounded. She hadn't realized it at all, but now that it was brought to her attention, she admitted that she *was* in the best mood she'd ever been in. "Oh," was all she said. 

"Anyhow, like I was saying," Tracy bubbled on, "you *have* to tell me all abou--" 

"Tracy!" Nick snapped. "Gossip later, will you? The rest of us have *work* to do." 

Both Nat and Tracy gave Nick their full attention. Tracy's expression was one of wide-eyed disbelief. Had Nick really just been so harsh on her? Nat's, however, was a mixture of sadness and sympathy. Her heart yearned to tell Nick that nothing Tracy said was true. To make him feel better. That, unfortunately, would be a lie. 

She was on the verge of saying something when Reese called them both into his office. When Tracy started to follow them, Reese ordered her back to her desk. 

"You two..." Reese began when Nat and Nick were both behind his closed door. "I want you both to stay right here while I go make a phone call. I'll be back soon enough, and then we have to talk." Reese left the two alone, closing the door behind them. 

"He's right, Nick,' said Nat after Reese left. "We *have* to talk." 

Nick whirled to face her. "There's someone else!" he exclaimed. "You left me for another mortal, didn't you?" he accused, hurt and jealousy in his voice. 

"Nick, I--" Nat stammered only to be cut off. 

"No! I don't want to hear any excuses. All the stuff you said that night... about feeling unsure of yourself, about needing time... it was just a lie to get me out of the way, wasn't it?" 

"Nick! Will you let me--" Nat protested, again to be interrupted. 

"Let you what? Lie to me again? No, Nat, I won't. I trusted you. I *loved* you! How could you do this to me, Nat? How?" Nick was shouting now, so loudly in fact, that everyone could hear their muffled voices through the wall. 

"Nick!" Nat was crying. Why was he making this so hard? 

It was then that Reese returned, slamming the door behind him with such force that the room shook. "Stop it now, Knight, or I'll have no choice but to suspend you!" he bellowed. Nick quieted. "Good," Reese said, lowering his voice. "I just spoke to you boss, Natalie. We think it's time to sit you two down for a long talk." Reese sighed before continuing. "Look, I don't know what happened between you two... I don't even *want* to know... but when it effects how things get done in my precinct, I have to get involved. You two have to come to a truce." By now, both of them had their heads hung in shame. "I *know* you can work this out, whatever it is," said Reese. 

Nick's head bobbed up at this remark. "No," he said, his voice a harsh whisper. "It can't be worked out." Nick stood abruptly and left the office, slamming the door behind him. 

Reese briefly considered going after him, but turned to Natalie instead. "What happened between you? You were so close." 

Eyes still down cast, Nat shook her head sadly. "I'd rather not talk about it," was all she said.   
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Part VI 

"And so... I ... had no other choice," Nat told LaCroix, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

"Tell me, ma petite, how do you feel now that you have done this thing?" LaCroix asked her, taking her hand gently in his own. The concern in his eyes was touching. 

Natalie did not know what to tell him. "I don't know... I didn't *want* to... to hurt--" 

"No, no, Natalie. I don't want to hear about Nicholas," said LaCroix as he interrupted her. "Tell me how *you* felt about yourself... inside your heart. What did your heart feel?" 

"It was like a weight was lifted off my shoulders," she confessed. "I didn't want to do it, Lucien, but once I did, I felt so much better knowing I didn't have to worry about what mood Nick would be in when I got to work." 

"That is all that matters, Natalie," LaCroix told her. He knew that she felt guilty for switching to days, for leaving Nicholas in the lurch. Still, she had to look out for her own best interest. 

"Then why do I feel so bad about it?" 

"My poor Natalie," LaCroix crooned softly as he reached out to her. 

Natalie allowed herself to be gathered into his arms. All she wanted was to be held... to feel his strong masculine arms protecting her. She looked up at him to find him gazing down at her with love in his eyes. At that moment, she felt compelled to kiss him. 

His lips met hers halfway in a mutual display of love and desire. But as Natalie sought to further the moment, she felt LaCroix pulling away from her. Her arms reached out, trying to hold him close by entwining around his neck. He caught her, however, clasping her hands between his own. 

"I must go now," he said to her, his voice husky with emotion. "The sun will soon be up, and I must be safely home before then." 

"You could stay," Nat suggested. She was getting tired of sleeping alone. 

LaCroix shook his head. "Soon, mon amour, soon," he whispered as his lips sought hers one last time. 

The kiss was so powerful that it took Natalie's breath away. All she could feel was his arms around her, his body pressing against her own, his lips caressing hers hungrily. It was all-enveloping, that kiss. It gathered her inside itself and held her enthralled. Her eyes closed in ecstasy as a myriad of passionate feelings washed over her. 

It was only when her eyes fluttered open that Natalie realized LaCroix no longer held her in his arms. He was gone, and she was no longer in her living room, but lying in her own bed, propped against her pillows. She hadn't felt him release her, nor had she realized that kiss had ended. It still haunted her like a dream. 

Looking around for LaCroix, she found instead a small note on her night stand, asking her to join him at the Raven just after sun down. "Sweet dreams," he'd scrawled on the bottom of the page. Smiling, Nat settled back into bed. 

* * *

"Where's Nat?" Nick asked suspiciously when he saw Tracy talking to a total stranger who *should* have been Natalie Lambert. 

"Nick, this is Dr. Ellen Landry," Tracy said, introducing them. "Ellen's going to be working the night shift for a while." 

"Where's Nat?" Nick repeated, sounding angry. 

"Nat.." Tracy gulped, hating to tell him, "transferred to days." 

"WHAT!?!?" Nick erupted at the news. For a moment, both women thought he would become violent, but he surprised them by calming down. "I'm sorry," he said when his fit passed. 

Ellen Landry tried to smile reassuringly at him. "It's ok," she said. "It must come as a surprise to you. I heard you two were close." 

This comment elicited a dark look from Nick. Tracy jumped in before he could go off again. 

"Look, Nick, nobody wants to pry or anything, but maybe you'd feel better if you *told* someone about it." Nick glared at her, but Tracy forged ahead with her advice. "I mean... what happened to split you two up, anyway?" 

Nick looked from one woman to the other, and seeing concern on both faces, decided that he *could* let a little bit of it off his chest. So he told them about the ring, and her refusal. He concluded by saying, "I guess when I heard you and her talking about another man last night, I got jealous, Trace. I never thought of her with any one but me. I went crazy and now she's left me for good. She's not coming back to the night shift. I know that without asking, and it's all my fault... because of the way I've been acting." He hung his head in shame, hiding his eyes from them. He didn't want them to see the pain in his eyes or the tears that threatened to fall. "When I came in here tonight, I had wanted to apologize to her. Now I can't." 

"Oh, Nick!" Tracy exclaimed sympathetically. 

"You could apologize after your shift ends tonight," Ellen suggested, encouraging him to take heart. 

Her words echoed in Nick's mind the remainder of the night and he decided to follow her advice. 


	7. Chapter 7

Part VII 

LaCroix greeted Natalie with a gentle kiss on the cheek when she arrived at the Raven shortly after sun down. "I trust you are ready for a memorable evening, my dear," he said, inspecting her light jacket in a manner which confused her. 

Nat looked quizzically at him. "All our outings together are memorable, Lucien," was her reply. "What's wrong with my coat?" His interest in it was beginning to scare her. 

"Is it warm enough, I wonder?" he commented almost distractedly. 

"It usually is... why?" 

LaCroix's reply was an enigmatic, secretive up-turning of the lips which Natalie found all together sexy. 

But he hadn't really answered her question, so she tried another approach. "Where are we off to tonight?" she asked. 

"Some place special," was his response. 

He took her into his arms, holding her securely by the waist. Before Natalie knew it, LaCroix had taken to the air in flight. This time, however, they were not in a hurried rush and LaCroix flew at an ease which allowed him to point out the city below them. Soon, they passed out of the city and Natalie found herself looking down upon a more rural setting. 

They landed in a clearing surrounded by trees. It reminded Natalie of all the fairy tales she'd ever heard or read, and she wondered briefly if it held magical properties. 

"Where are we?" she asked as she looked about her in amazement. 

"In the woodlands by the banks of Lake Ontario," replied LaCroix. "I come here sometimes... to be alone." 

"It's beautiful..." Nat sighed. 

LaCroix nodded, moving closer to her. "Natalie..." he breathed when she looked into his eyes. Their lips met briefly before they began their evening walk. 

They walked for nearly a half an hour before stopping, all the while, LaCroix pointing out the various plants and animals that inhabited the region. At one point along the trail they followed, he stopped and picked out a rare, night-blooming flower and gave it to her, almost shyly. Eventually, they made their way to a small stream, where they stopped. 

"This stream runs into a small river that empties into the lake," he said as Natalie watched the moonlight reflecting on the flowing water. 

"It's so lovely," she said quietly, not wanting to disturb the tranquility of the night. 

"*You* are lovely," LaCroix replied. Her eyes shifted to meet his, and a lightning bolt of desire leaped from his gaze to her. They came into each other's arms simultaneously, lips meeting in mutual passion. 

Natalie felt as if she were floating as he held her. The intensity of the kiss wiped away all other things except LaCroix and her nearness to him. It left her trembling and weak, so that when it ended, she sagged against him. 

"Dance with me, Natalie," he said suddenly, surprising her because there was no music. She told him so. He chuckled softly at her innocence. Pressing her body lightly against his own, he whispered to her, "Listen silently to you heart... when you hear its beat and *only* its beat... then listen to the night around you." Natalie fell silent, listening as she was told. After a while, he said softly, "Hear the night... the wind will sing to us... the birds will join its song with their own... the flowing stream will play the melody... and your heart will drum out the rhythm of life... of love. Do you hear it, Natalie?" 

Natalie nodded as they began swaying together in a dance she was certain she didn't know the steps to. She was in dreamland, a fairy tale come true. She was the princess and he her handsome prince. She closed her eyes, savoring the feel of being in his arms. She was certain she could no longer feel the ground beneanth her feet. 

It was only then that her eyes opened and she saw that she *was* indeed floating. In the midst of their passion, LaCroix had levitated them both a foot off the ground. Startled, she jerked in his arms, which tightened to hold her firmly against him. 

"Carefully, ma cherie," he whispered in her ear. "Do not let go." She looked back up and him and saw the desire in his eyes just before he kissed her again. 

Again, it was an overwhelming kiss, and she returned it with her own fire. Their lips and bodies moved to the beat of their own desires. Her hunger for him was nearly uncontrollable as she let herself be carried away by love. Then, quite unexpectedly, she felt his fangs scrape along her lips and she pulled away, dropping to the ground with a thud. 

Her heart thundering in her ears, Natalie dropped her eyes to the ground, trying to make sense of what she felt. 

LaCroix spoke. "Natalie... look at me!" His voice was rough and ragged as he gave the command. She looked up to see his eyes, no longer blue but a golden yellow. "This is what I am, Natalie. If you are to love me, you must accept what I am!" 

She slowly began to realize that his voice was not harsh, so much as it was racked with emotion. "Can you love me this way?" she heard him ask. 

Could she? Her mind whirled with conflicts-- fear, yearning... confusion. In the back of her mind, she remembered the first time-- as Natasha. She felt again the sweet, sharp pain of his fangs piercing her skin and entering her. She thrilled in the memory of her blood flowing into him, her life force becoming his. She wanted that intimacy again, and at the same time, she was frightened by the intensity of her emotions. 

She raised her eyes to find him no longer hovering above the ground, but standing a few feet away, watching her. He didn't speak, but eyed her closely... and he didn't ask her again. 

After another moment of silence, she went to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she said, "I want to love you that way, but I am afraid of what I feel. Show me how..." With this, her lips found his one last time. 

* * *

Nick sat atop the roof of a house facing Natalie's. He hadn't the courage to go down there and speak to her, so he sat there thinking up the right thing to say. Then he saw her walking along the side walk, and he wondered why she would be out so late if she had to work the next morning. Still... that didn't really matter. What mattered to him was telling her how truly sorry he was for the way he had treated her. 

He stood-- ready to swoop down and join her on the sidewalk-- when he noticed for the first time that she was not alone. He watched as the man walked her to her door. Horror filled him as she slipped into the arms of the tall, dark figure, and he saw them kiss. Nick was struck dumb by the sorrow and pain the kiss caused him. It was several minutes before he realized what he had just witnessed, and by then, Natalie and LaCroix were safely inside her home. 

For Nick, however, the pain of seeing her kiss another was so great, that it wasn't until he reached the loft that he fully realized that it *had* been LaCroix. He, then, was filled with such a blinding rage and a desire for revenge that it consumed him...   


(Continued in "Blame") 


End file.
